El peso de los sentimientos
by Greengrass07
Summary: El día está soleado pero, ¿Qué más da? Hace años que su vida se hundió en las tinieblas y él, el niño que vivió, se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una máscara de felicidad. Sí, el grandioso Harry Potter, el héroe máximo del mundo mágico, aquel que su nombre es sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad, estaba destinado a vivir bajo el yugo de sus lastimeros sentimientos.


_EL PESO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS_

El día está soleado pero, ¿Qué más da? Hace años que su vida se hundió en las tinieblas y él, el niño que vivió, se vio obligado a esconderse detrás de una máscara de felicidad. Sí, el grandioso Harry Potter, el héroe máximo del mundo mágico, aquel que su nombre es sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad, estaba destinado a vivir bajo el yugo de sus lastimeros sentimientos.

Y es que él entendió que en esta vida no se puede tener todo. Tenía fama y fortuna, aunque habría renunciado mil veces a todo eso con tal de tener al amor de su vida a su lado. Era irónico y patético que, quien peleó con dragones, esfinges, acromántulas y demás criaturas siniestras, quien derrotó en dos ocasiones a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y luchó con cada uno de sus seguidores, estuviera destinado a vivir la agonía de amar sin ser correspondido.

Por años, quizá desde que descubrió que su valentía no era más que su virtud más poderosa, supo que ella era la mujer perfecta para él, aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado, ya fuera en las buenas o en las malas. Por años pensó que "su destino" estaba seguro, pues siempre lo ayudó y se preocupó por su bienestar, más que por otra persona. Ella era el motor que Harry necesitaba para poder realizar las hazañas de las que era conocido, pues tan sólo con pensar en su cabello podía materializar al patronus más brillante e imponente.

Toda ella era una obra de arte, de la cual sólo podían deleitarse quienes se atrevieran a observarla de cerca. Tenerla a su lado le producía una enorme seguridad en sí mismo, como si pudiera ser capaz de todo con tal de protegerla, de mantener esa sonrisa tan encantadora en su rostro. Sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, o al menos eso pensaba.

Era imposible que ella no lo amara como él a ella, pues todo indicaba que su destino era estar juntos. Pero la vanidad lo cegó; dio por hecho algo demasiado pronto con argumentos como "soy el elegido, ella debe amarme"

Pero, para desgracia del héroe más grande que el mundo haya tenido el placer de tener, la chica de sus sueños lo veía como todo menos como el amor de su vida. Un confidente, un apoyo, una compañía, un hermano, un amigo… Para ella él era sólo un amigo más.

El tiempo pasó y, después de seis años de convivencia, ella descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos; sentimientos de amor que existían en su pecho, ardientes y excitantes, intensos y dominantes, pero no inspirados en él.

Maldita sea la hora en que ella, "su musa" se fijó en ese pelirrojo sin gracia, aquel que sólo era "el tonto amigo de Harry Potter". Esa mirada brillante y esa sonrisa encantadora debieron haberle pertenecido a él, no a su amigo. Era imposible que ella hubiera preferido al tipo seco y sin delicadeza que ella tanto reprendía, y no a quien siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola lo más que podía.

Después la esperanza lo invadió, pues su amada sufría por aquel idiota que había preferido la pasión de una chica superficial al amor puro e inocente de una dama introvertida. La abrazó cuanto pudo, la consoló miles de veces, tratando de convencerla de que ella no se merecía eso, pero sus esperanzas se derrumbaron durante su última batalla. La guerra, al final de cuentas, había unido a esos dos, quienes decidieron confesarse lo mucho que se amaban, en su propia cara.

¿Qué más da lo que pase? El dolor de su corazón le exigió que diera por terminado aquella agonía, que se dejara morir. Entonces se internó en lo profundo del bosque, buscando su perdición, su huida. Pero la vida, de nuevo, le hizo una mala jugada. En vez de morir como lo había deseado, lo convirtió en el héroe que pudo vencer a la muerte, en un héroe que había sido destinado a la grandeza y a la soledad al mismo tiempo.

Sí, hacía muchos años que la amaba, tantos que perdió la cuenta, pero ¿Eso qué más da?

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de luchar por ella una última vez pues, cuando aquel matrimonio fracasó, la vida le jugó la broma más grande y cruel que se le pudo haber ocurrido, juntando a su amada con quien le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio: Draco Malfoy. Ella hizo de nuevo su vida al lado del chico la había humillado por años, mientras que todo ese tiempo el héroe le había guardado luto a su alma difunta.

Su alma había sido herida de gravedad aquel día en que ella arribó al altar donde Ron Weasley la esperaba, portando ese hermoso vestido blanco que él debía disfrutar. Años después descubrió que su alma aún vivía, pero sobre todo, que aún podía ser herida cruelmente, gracias a aquella discreta pero sofisticada boda en el jardín de los Malfoy.

Tantos años han pasado que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo sus hijos comenzaron a correr, o cuándo lo comenzaron a llamar ''Tío Harry'', incluyendo al nuevo heredero Malfoy. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando crees que la vida no puede ser peor, el golpe de gracia aguarda en la oscuridad, esperando el momento justo para atacar.

Y en este día soleado pero triste, él se había decidido a confesar ese secreto que asesinó a su espíritu y lo desterró a los dominios de la soledad.

 _Por eso, querida Hermione, hoy vengo a decirte, después de muchas décadas de sentirlo, que te amo y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida_.

El héroe se agachó y con sus manos marchitas por el tiempo, sobre una lápida blanca que sobresalía del suelo colocó un ramo de lirios blancos, los favoritos de su amada, quien había perecido en la lucha de vivir y abandonó este mundo para siempre. Un hilo de lágrimas escapó de aquella mirada nublada por la tristeza, recorriendo las arrugas de la soledad, terminando en aquellos labios adoloridos por tanto esperar un beso que sólo en sueños apareció.


End file.
